(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a server for providing a battery display status of an electric vehicle based on the results of an analysis on an electric vehicle driver's driving data and battery charging data, and a device and a computer-readable recording medium for setting the battery display status of an electric vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the rise in pollutant emissions from road vehicles, driven by the increasing use of vehicles, there has been fast growing interest in zero-emission vehicles (ZEV), with automobile exhaust fumes being one of the main causes of air pollution.
The zero-emission vehicles include electric vehicles whose batteries can be charged externally with AC or DC power and which can be driven on battery power. The main drawbacks with electric vehicles are that there is only a handful of electricity charging stations compared to gas stations and that the battery charging time is considerably long compared to filling up with gas. Moreover, if there isn't enough battery charge, drivers can be concerned that they would run out of charge before reaching the destination. Also, reducing the motor's output for battery protection can cause drivers to complain about the vehicle's driving condition. In addition, it can be difficult for drivers to intuitively recognize battery charge or remaining battery charge.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.